Possibility fate
by Submissive
Summary: Katherine pirece is on the run as always. In hopes of hiding out in Becan hills. Derek hale the always lone wolf doesn't want any vampires especially Katherine pierce around the city his family built. For years their kind has dread one another but just maybe there what one another has been searching for all there existence.
1. Chapter 1

"Why should a rush your always practically forcing me to get you in to a bar?". I tell Scott who's almost out the door. "Dude my Cousin is staying over and if my mom sees me drunk she'll kill me". He says looking buzzed. "Well dumbass you can't go home than looking the way you do". I say downing my beer. "Derek what am I gonna do". He says I get up and start walking towards the bathroom. "Follow me". I say not waiting for him. "Hold up". He says following behind. I knock to see if any body was in there than me and Scott enter. "Splash water over your face". I say crossing my arms over my chest. "What's it gonna do". I just look at him not answering his stupid questions. "Okay I'm officially soaked". He says reaching for a napkin. I walk out and wait for him. "What now". He says. I nod my head in the direction back to the bar. Be follows complaintng again. "Dude the bar again this is how I got in trouble in the first place". "Springer ice water, keep it comin". I say to the bartender. Seconds later he hands me a tall glass of water. I side it over to Scott. "Bottoms up". I say to him Leaning against the bar. "The whole thing?". He says. Almost forever later he's finish. I nod my head to the bartender to refill. "How's this gonna help he says in between sips. "Guess what?, intoxication doesn't last long for us". I say raising my eyebrows. " but you don't know my mom she's gonna be furious, it's not Often Katherine every comes in town and I'm not there". He says. "Just fucking chug the water up, stop being a little bitch". "Okay okay". He says rumbling on and finally two glasses later and he says. "You know what like five seconds ago I was about to lose my shit now I'm fine". He says looking at me like he found the cure for cancer. "No way". I say looking serious. "Let's go amateur". I say slapping a few twentys down. As a favor springer looked the other when i brong Scott in. Scott follows me out the door. I find my keys and unlock My black 911 Porsche. "Hey can I drive?". Scott asks as I get in to the drivers sit. "In your sweet dreams". I say starting her up. He hops in and I drive off. "Do you always gotta drive so fast?". He says. I rolled my eyes as we stop at a red light. He's almost quite for the full five minutes in. "Knowing Kat she's probably already got a hotel, I'm so glad she never wants to sleep in my room". He says. Scott was a chatter box and at times I'd like busting his balls. "Does this Kat know what you are?". I ask curiously first time I've heard him mention any family members. "yeah, she's kinda got a little secret of her own". He says I was about to ask what but as soon as I pulled in to the drive way boy was out the door. "Night, thanks for everything D". He says walking up to his porch to hug someone. I decide to do some snooping. "Ah little cousin you got so big". A very feminine voice says. And the voice belongs to a very attractive brunette. She had on a strapless black dress her long dark hair came down pass her chest. Her memorizing brown eyes with full dark lashes. Her pink lips pouted. Her long skinny arms wrap around Scott. She back up to take a better look and long sexy legs reveal with high heels. She had what it took to give you a boner anywhere. He walked in the house but she walked out to her car. She simply waved by to them and hopped in her red mercades bens. She noticed my being there and then She looked me in the eye for longer than any girl I've ever seen have done. She seems fearless. Sh pulled off fast not taking another glance. She has guts I'd give her that.

At 8:03 I add the the ingredients to the blender. It was a usual morning routine for me, everyday make a shake for me and Scott, every morning I'd pick him up. Once all the ingredients is blended up I grab two cups with lids and pour em in. After grabbing my keys and the drinks I'm out. Mintues later and I'm in front of his house. He's on the porch as usual he knows I won't wait for him forever. He waves to me and makes his way over. Since two months I've been training him everyday. Of course his eager ass was all in. "Morning". He says shutting his doom. As I drive off I hand him his shake. "Thanks". "Sleep well?". I ask. "Like a baby, I was so glad she got a room". I wanted to ask more about this cousin of his and her little secret but I figured I'd give it sometime. "Stilinsky, gonna be at school". "Nope, him and Malia are still visiting with family, after schools the big wedding". He says nodding his head. "Not so excited best man". I say turning in to his school parking lot pulling up right up front. "It's not that I love malia and she makes him happier than anyone but...". He pauses and grabs his back pack and stops talking which is rare. "Pick you up after school". "Yep, thanks". He says and heads off. He thought I didn't know but I knew why he wasn't so excited about his best friend whom is a high schooler has the Decency to finish Hign school before marrying his girlfriend coyote. The love of Scott's life was hunting thousands of miles away with her family. Scott and Allison kept contact every here and there and he's tired dating and becoming serious but it never working out. He dated a Kitsune named Kira for a bit of time but it didn't work out as well she knew he was still in love with Allison and didn't want to be second best. Him and the Kitsune keep in touch but she's very far from becan hills. Just the the very confused bouncy red head hops out of her boyfriend at the moments cop car. The bansee was dating the head sheriff and hell hound of becan hills. But she's been very stressed out since Jackson whittmore the Kanima has arrived back home from France. The only reason I have so much information about this is because Scott and Stilinsky never stop talking about there Hign school drama. I had years on theses kids and I couldn't believe I knew so much of their personal life's. After hours of working out I check my watch to see the time. It was about time to pick Scott up. By the time I get there I know I'm a few minutes early I lean against my car and wait arm crossed over

My chest. Even though I gave Scott a hard time he had to be the one persons back I'd always have. During Scott's transition he needed guidance he had no clue of anything that is going on. I never would of thought I'd be that close with him as I am now. "Wow you early". Scott says heading my way. "Well don't get used to it. I say. Just as he opens the door we hear a horn honk. "Katherine". Scotts says heading to her car which she placed in park right across from mine and getting out. "Ah I'm gonna head up with my buddy Derek, what bring you here?". He says her. "Well your mom Asked me". She says looking at me. "Is everything okay she knows I always get a ride from Derek". "She's fine but I'd call her before you leave". She says. "I'll call her, hey Derek this is my cousin Katherine, Kat this is my friend Derek". He says. "Does he go to school with you". She says. I chuckle. "No, Derek's 25, he's even older than you" "no but much sweety". She says as he waits for his mother to pick up. He walks away once she answers. She tries to make eye contact. And suddenly she looks familiar. "Your last name wouldn't be pierce would it". I say knowing exactly who she was. "You wouldn't be a hale would you know?". She says looking at me. "The Famous Katherine pierce, I can't believe my eyes". I say sarcastically. "I can't believe I'm meeting a hale". She says walking closer. "Hmm and to think i told one of those Salvatore brothers that they were crazy to think a vampire would show up in this town, or wait or maybe it was the michealson brothers I don't know and I don't care". I say stepping closer. "I won't bite". She says pounding her lip. "Same rule all these years we pretty much except anything but vampires, I don't this visiting isn't more than that". "Don't worry puppy boy, I'm gone Friday". She says. "And today's what? Wednesday which gives you two days". "I'll be gone before you know it". She's says and were inches apart. She smells good and is short this close up and also even sexier. "Good". I say walking back to my car. "Hey sorry moms fine Kat I told her I'm with Derek". She nods and heads in her car. As he shuts the door I take off fast. "When were you gonna tell me your related to Katherine pierce a four hundred year old dangerous, whom is the most wanted vampire?".


	2. Chapter 2

"How many more?". Scott says exhausted. "How many more till you can't move?". I say

"What?". "Ask a stupid question get one back". "Got it". For the next 15 minutes Scott finished his push ups. I hand him a bottle of water "thanks D". He says he drinks then pours half over his head. He checks his phone then shakes his head. "What now?, more distractions". I say. "It's nothing". He says " silence, not that I'm complaining but this is new". I say crossing my arms. "Hey how did you build so

Much upper body strength, like your frame is so damn big bro, you can barely cross your arms, how do I get that". I roll my eyes and put out three fingers "one, i was asking a question first, two your a lazy ass, and three maybe if you stop being a lazy ass maybe you can get almost enough to be close to upper body strength". He just nods his head in understanding way. "So I gotta cut early moms forcing me to go to the stillinskis tonight". "The rest of your day is no concern to me. Finish". I say through teeth. He could be strong if he actually tried to. He's just really got his fucking head in the clouds. I had to be hard on him for him to learn.

An hour later Scott didn't do to bad. Seems like he stood focused. "Not so shabby McCall, maybe if you actually stop staying in your head so long you could actually get something done". I say handing him another bottle of water.

He Chugs it down. "Get ready I'm taking you home". I say. "Not necessary, I'll text Kat she's in the area anyways, is that cool?". I raise an eyebrow. This "Kat". Seems very determined to interfere in everything I seem to do with Scott. "Whatever". I say heading up stairs. "Wait... ok alright, Thanks Derek". He says as his voice fades away as I head up the stairs. I had some shit to handle myself. I couldn't understand what the infamous Katherine pierce wanted from beacon Hills. She seemed to be taking more of my thinking and I wasn't happy with it.

Moments I hear someone pull up. She doesn't get out she just waits. I look at her though the window. She catches my stare. I don't back down either does she. My eyes turn red seconds later she looks away, Amateur. Scott runs towards her car. A smile appears on her face as he shuts the door then they disappear. "Fucking bitch". I say and head towards the shower. My balls felt blue.

Showered dressed. And almost out the door. Tonight I'd have to see for my self what A vampire is doing here. The question wasn't is she up to something because of course she is. But what was this bitches motive.


	3. Chapter 3

"How many more?". Scott says exhausted. "How many more till you can't move?". I say

"What?". "Ask a stupid question get one back". "Got it". For the next 15 minutes Scott finished his push ups. I hand him a bottle of water "thanks D". He says he drinks then pours half over his head. He checks his phone then shakes his head. "What now?, more distractions". I say. "It's nothing". He says " silence, not that I'm complaining but this is new". I say crossing my arms. "Hey how did you build so

Much upper body strength, like your frame is so damn big bro, you can barely cross your arms, how do I get that". I roll my eyes and put out three fingers "one, i was asking a question first, two your a lazy ass, and three maybe if you stop being a lazy ass maybe you can get almost enough to be close to upper body strength". He just nods his head in understanding way. "So I gotta cut early moms forcing me to go to the stillinskis tonight". "The rest of your day is no concern to me. Finish". I say through my teeth. He could be strong if he actually tried to. He's just really got his fucking head in the clouds. I had to be hard on him for him to learn.

An hour later Scott didn't do to bad. Seems like he stood focused. "Not so shabby McCall, maybe if you actually stop staying in your head so long you could actually get something done". I say handing him another bottle of water.

He Chugs it down. "Get ready I'm taking you home". I say. "Not necessary, I'll text Kat she's in the area anyways, is that cool?". I raise an eyebrow. This "Kat". Seems very determined to interfere in everything I seem to do with Scott. "Whatever". I say heading up stairs. "Wait... ok alright, Thanks Derek". He says as his voice fades away as I head up the stairs. I had some shit to handle myself. I couldn't understand what the infamous Katherine pierce wanted from beacon Hills. She seemed to be taking more of my thinking and I wasn't happy with it.

Moments I hear someone pull up. She doesn't get out she just waits. I look at her though the window. She catches my stare. I don't back down either does she. seconds later she looks away, Amateur. Scott runs towards her car. A smile appears on her face as he shuts the door then they disappear. "Fucking bitch". I say and head towards the shower. My balls felt blue.

Showered dressed. And almost out the door. Tonight I'd have to see for my self what A vampire is doing here. The question wasn't is she up to something because of course she is. But what was this bitches motive.


End file.
